mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy (Winx Club)
|origin = Planet Earth |Affiliation = Winx Club |Powers & abilities = Animals |appearance = "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth) |}} Roxy is a fictional character in the Winx Club animated series. Her first appearance was in the third episode of the fourth season, "L´ultima Fata della Terra" (The Last Fairy on Earth). She is the last fairy on Earth. Personality Profile Roxy is the last terrestrial fairy whom The Fairy Hunter pursue, in order to imprison. The Winx fairies' newest mission is to protect Roxy from the evil circle of warlocks who are after her. She also lives in Gardenia, just like Bloom, and this makes the two quite close. The Winx girls noticed her in the coolest bar in town-and got to befriend with her later in the series-where she and her father work: The Frutti Music Bar. As the Fairy of Animals, she owns a pet dog, Artù, whom she loves very much, and despises anyone who tries to hurt him. Roxy is usually very upbeat and cheerful, caring a great deal for animals to the point of making her own secret shelter for them in the local park. She's very brave, although she didn't think she was at first, but isn't afraid of confronting enemies that are stronger than her (willing to fight the Wizards even before she could transform). However, she can also get a confrontational attitude whenever she's angry or feels threatened, sticking up for herself when others put her down. Still, despite her strong emotional front and her tomboy demeanor, Roxy is prone to tears if she is too confused or feels like she messed up badly, such as when she was first targeted by the Wizards; her shock over discovering that she was a magical being and the confusion of what was happening was too much for her and she began to cry. She is very stubborn and that almost kills/injures the winx because she won't do what they say. Her signature color is various shades of bright green, but is mostly light bright green. In episode fourteen "The Perfect Number", she even voiced how she didn't feel like she could ever be a fairy because of this tendency, but soon proves herself and gets a confidence boost. In episode twenty-five "Morgana's Secret", she discovers that her mother is Morgana, the Queen of Earth Fairies, thus making her the princess of Tir Nan Og. In episode twenty-six "Ice and Fire", Morgana says that Roxy is still not ready yet for the throne so she passes it onto Nebula therefore stating that Roxy will become the Queen of the Earth Fairies but only when she is ready. Appearance Civilian http://i43.tinypic.com/4j03fc.jpg Roxy has waist-length, mauve hair with amber tips and violet eyes with amber tints. She has a green, long-sleeve top with a pink shirt over it, which has a blue paw print in front. Her jeans are knee-length with a chain hanging off and she also wears pink and white laced-up boots. She also gets a secondary outfit with different jeans and a closed denim vest over her usual shirt. Transformation http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_0HONqcb6ucI/SfdMp9N0WaI/AAAAAAAAADY/J5M4zy_U7qM/s400/untitled.bmp Roxy's believix outfit consists of a sparkling green top that has two pale lavender straps holding it over her right shoulder, a green glove on her right arm, green short-shorts with a lime green belt that sports a heart buckle and ruffles hanging off. Her hair goes past her rear and she also wears a pair of high-heeled platform boots, colored pale blue heels. Her wings are heart-shaped, mainly green and hot pink with pink swirls, butterflies and green paw marks (possibly referring to her animal-based powers). Relationships Roxy is good friends with each member of the Winx, but has the closest relationship with Bloom, as the two have very similar backgrounds. Both girls were thrust into the world of fairies after growing up, believing they were normal teenage girls. Roxy, however, has far more trouble dealing with finding out the truth about her being a fairy then Bloom did. Also, unlike Bloom, Roxy was born on Earth. Unsure of herself and how to use her powers sometimes, she usually goes to Bloom for advice. She also helps Bloom in some instances too. Helping her and the Winx realize that in order to gain power with their Believix, they had to connect to people's hearts to get them to believe in fairies. *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Layla Magical Abilities Roxy is from Planet Earth, the last terrestrial fairy, for that matter. She is the fairy of animals. She possesses the power to make animals act under her control, make animals talk, bring inanimate objects to life, use telepathy, generate sound waves, give strength to animals, make animals shrink, and throw energy beams (usually colored apple green). At first, Roxy was skeptical of her powers and the Winx. In addition, she refused to become to become a fairy, but as the season progressed, she learned to accept to magical abilities. Attacks (so far) *'Enchanted Cloak' - A generic shield colored green. Practical, functional. *'Wolf Talon' - A burst of power in the shape of a wolf. *'Wild Heartbeat' - A beam of energy that tames animals. *'Blast Beam' - A basic power beam colored apple green. *'Scorpion Tail' - An attack she used in episode 25 of season 4; forms a hooked stinger to swipe enemy weapons away. *'Butterfly Kiss' - Sends cyan-colored energy butterflies to knock foes out. *'Spider Web' - Makes an impenetrable spider web as barriers, safety nets and traps. *'Claws of Iron' - Grows her nails to 6 inch claws that can rip through any material. *'Monkey Paw' - Makes unpredictable and improbable things happen. *'Tiger's Eye' - Allows her to see in the dark and to see things too far or too small for anyone else to see. *'Speed of the Cheetah' - Allows her to move faster than the eye can see. *'Rogue Elephant Rampage' - Allows her to use the strength of a rogue bull elephant, roughly up to 17 tons. Because her magic centers around animals, she doesn't use her powers as much as the other girls in battle, if only because she's inexperienced. Roxy can also control the White Circle, but it takes some time, mostly because she's too afraid to use it after a fairy named Nebula uses the White Circle to take possession of her body. She eventually overcomes this fear and uses the White Circle to help her greatly strengthen and amplify her powers and abilities to even higher levels and is later able to open the portal to Tir Na Nog, which lies inside of it. Actresses Voice Actresses(Roxy) * Italy - Debora Magnaghi * Singapore - Sarah Camacho * Netherlands - Meghna Kumar * Poland - Klementyna Umer * France - Audrey Dhluster * Russia - Maria Ovchinnikova * Spain - Carmen Téllez * India - Sarita Khan * Germany - Yvonne Greitzke * Brazil - Jullie Transformation Sequences Roxy's transformation sequence is short (0:25) and undetailed, compared to the other Winx girls. First, the screen flashes and a close-up of Roxy smiling at the camera is seen. Then, as the camera pulls back, she is floating in a sea of pink butterflies, which slot in her outfit. She executes multiple forward flips, dancing gracefully among the pink veil of butterflies, which boosts her out of camera frame and forms her wings. She twirls around once, revealing her new look, and strikes her final pose with one hand on her hip. Category:Fictional fairies and sprites Category:Winx Club characters Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional characters from California Category:Fictional American people of German descent Category:2009 introductions es:Roxy (Winx Club) fr:Roxy (Winx Club) it:Roxy (Winx Club) pt:Roxy (Winx Club) fi:Roxy (Winx Club)